


Wrong circumstances

by Deanpala



Series: Web Martin one shots [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Cuddling, Non-Consensual Touching, Web Avatar Martin Blackwood, one bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24226423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanpala/pseuds/Deanpala
Summary: Jon didn’t think things through when he asked Martin for a bed.No smut
Series: Web Martin one shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748635
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	Wrong circumstances

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! There is non consensual cuddling, non romantic kissing, general manhandling, and an implied attempted homo/suicide. Read at your own risk. This takes place during an unspecified time in the first web Martin fic but no previous knowledge is needed

Takes place in the same timeline as web martin 1. Warning for non consensual cuddling and non romantic kisses, as well as general manhandling and an implied either murder or suicide attempt.

Jon heard the keys in the door lock, and quickly ran to the closet he had decided to take residence in. Martins flat was sadly to small to have more than the one bedroom and going from feeding one person to two didn’t help his finances.

What Jon wouldn’t do for an extra bed. He didn’t need sleep anymore, but there wasn’t much to do when Martin wasn’t there and he refused to sleep in his bed.

He listened with boredom and apprehension as Martin puttered around a bit unwinding from the day. He didn’t know why he even bothered hiding, it was the same routine every time.

Sure enough after about an hour he heard footsteps outside his closet and the door opened slowly as Martin peeked in.

“There you are Jon,” he says as he collects Jon in his arms like one might a child or cat. “Come on, dinner time.”

Martin walks into the kitchen and as he starts to work on the meal, the arms that had been holding Jon pull away as two new ones slip out of Martins shirt and support him.

It’s a weird habit for Martin to have gotten into Jon thinks as one of the original hands buried itself in his hair. It seems like it would be difficult to cook while holding something so big, even if you had the extra arms.

Martin sings to himself a bit while he cooks, occasionally scratching his fingers against Jon’s scalp, and once or twice even turning his head a bit to press a kiss to Jon’s forehead.

That’s something Jon doesn’t stop being thankful for, that it never goes past there. That Martin still has some boundaries and lines he’s not willing to cross with Jon.

During dinner Jon decides to make a request. Whatever else his faults, Martin does seem to genuinely want him to be happy here. He refuses to give him the main thing that would bring him joy, but he does want him happy regardless. He never even punishes Jon when he misbehaves.

(It was just once, in a desperate desire to get out. The cobwebs in his mind made him forget who he had pointed the knife at, himself or Martin, but well.... now he couldn’t do it either way if he wanted. He could still theoretically uses knives for other tasks, but Martin still always made sure to cut his food for him like he was a child.)

“Martin, I’m tired of sleeping on the floor all the time, I would like a bed.”

Martin gave him a surprised look as Jon never seemed to ask for any thing.

“I- yeah of course god Jon I am so sorry I didn’t even think- I feel like a total wanker I thought you knew that you could just use it anytime, I should’ve check that you were actually you know, using it.”

Jon went cold.

“I- no it’s fine I don’t WANT your bed it’s, it wouldn’t be appropriate and I don’t want to- it would be an invasion of privacy yeah?”

Martin laughed at this.

“Jon you are literally an avatar of the actual definition of “invasion of privacy,” it’s really no problem I promise. It’s not like we’re going to do anything. You need a bed and I only have the one room so this is just the easiest solution.”

“Martin I’m really not comfortable with-“

Martin cuts him off.

“Look, I’ll face the other way and everything if it makes you comfortable but I’m not allowing you to sleep on the floor or couch or wherever you’ve been staying anymore. It’s honestly ridiculous that it’s been going on this long. It’ll be fine I promise.”

And that was the entirety of the discussion. Jon tried to flail and get out of Martins arms as he carried him to bed, but he can’t get Martin to release him short of maybe hitting him, and he doesn’t want to take the risk of what else Martin will take from him if he does.

“Goodnight Jon,” he murmurs as he lays them both down and gently presses a kiss to his forehead.

He doesn’t dignify it with a response.

——————-

When Jon wakes up in the middle of the night, there is something warm pressed against him and he remembers where he is.

He tries to squirm out of the grip around him, to sit up, but it only causes Martin to draw him closer, and an additional four arms come out and wrap around him.

This is something he had wanted, once upon a time. For someone to want nothing more from him than his presence. For Martin specifically to hold him, although admittedly he dreamed about it with less arms.

When the tears fall from his face, it is not just from misery for the position he’s in, but that he could not have had it in different circumstances.


End file.
